


Perfect Shot for a Second Chance

by Nocticola



Series: Hallmark/Lifetime [3]
Category: A Very Merry Daughter of the Bride (TV Movie 2008)
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: When Dylan came back to Denver he didn't expect to fall of a ladder, get hit by a car, spy on people or become a wedding photographer. But he did hope to get a second chance with his first love.
Relationships: Roxie Oaks/Dylan (A Very Merry Daughter of the Bride)
Series: Hallmark/Lifetime [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031991





	Perfect Shot for a Second Chance

When Dylan came back to Denver after six years, he didn't really expect the first he'd see of Roxie, his girl next door, spanking her own ass while line dancing with a woman in a really fancy dress. Is that a wedding dress? It's not an unpleasant sight, but it's clearly not the right time for them to get reacquinted.

He comes back the next day. It's... awkward. It's to be expected. They didn't leave on the best terms. He left to pursue his career. She told him to go. He doesn't regret taking the job, or taking her at her word. At least not completely. 

But finally Dylan is starting to understand that Roxie might not have meant it as much as he thought she had. She wouldn't reject his dinner invitation if she had. She's more hostile than he expected. But maybe he's just a bit naive. 

They had broken off their engagement because of it. He wouldn't have wanted to leave her pining after him, considering he wasn't sure how long his career opportunities would take him. He'a glad she managed to build a good life for herself. It had hurt to leave her, and he had missed her, but he thought it was the right thing to do. Roxie doesn't see it that way. That's definitely a conversation he is not quite ready to have.

The way he talks about his parents' divorce doesn't really help. Roxie idolized her parents' marriage and Dylan being happy about the fact that his father found someone else, that he truly believes that first love doesn't have to be the only love (though he does think that might be the case for himself), it just strengthens Roxie's view that he didn't care. That he can't commit.

But Roxie doesn't realize that the reason he practically lived at the Oaks' as a kid, was because living with his parents was awful. They fought and just made each other miserable. Dylan needed to get out of that situation as much as he could. It did help that he has been in love with Roxie for as long as he can actually remember. But Rose was always kind to him, a mother when his own didn't know how to be one. And because of his own parents, he knows the Oaks weren't as perfect as Roxie thought. But he never told her that. He didn't want to sully her memory of her father.

It is a little sad to lose his childhood home, to not be able to visit Roxie or her Mom whenever he's in Denver. But it's time to move on. He's rarely in Denver anyway.

But a part of him will always be Agent Dirt Boy, and he can't resist bothering Roxie before he goes back to packing and he comments how hot she was the other night. He can imagine her face behind the door, the irritation. Just like old times. 

\--- 

He's happy to see Mrs. Oaks, or Rose, so happy after everything. He's not staying in Denver for long but he is happy about the dinner invite, to really catch up with her. The walkie talkies are a pleasant surprise. They really used to use every moment they could together, share every thought that popped into their heads. He misses that. He wishes they could be like that again.

But things don't work like that as adults. Parents move on, careers get in the way. Sometimes hurts seem too big to get over.

\---

But while he's here, he wants to spent as much time as possible with Roxie. If they truly are over, he will accept that but the Oaks' are his second family. He helps them put up the Christmas lights when he sees a lot of things, both weird and ones he really wishes he hadn't seen. He also wishes he hadn't fallen from the ladder but sometimes seeing things makes you do that. He's not hurt, so it's all good. 

But he really doesn't trust what Roxie's potential future step brother is up to. Roxie won't tell him either. It bothers him. It's not jealousy. He just wants what's best for Rose. Obviously.

It's finally time for that conversation he was dreading. Might as well have it outside.

_Dylan: I know I owe you an apology._ It's inadequate, but he has to start somewhere. 

_Roxie: No, Dylan. We’re way past the apology stage. I want an explanation. You… you walked out on our future and never looked back. You just left._ Roxie is still clearly hurt. He regrets that he caused her such pain. 

But when he told her about the job offer,

_Dylan: You told me to go._

_Roxie: And you believed me?_ She sounds sad. Maybe a bit incredulous, like he shouldn't have thought she was actually happy for him. 

Dylan takes a moment to really think about it.

_Dylan: Yeah._ He had taken her at her word back then. Maybe he shouldn't have. But he doesn't really feel like he is in the wrong. His tone is matter of fact. 

_Roxie: Well, Dylan, we were kids then. I guess back then I wanted forever and happily ever after._

_Dylan: So, what do you want now?_

The real question is of course, does she still want those things with him. But she doesn't have time to answer before Rose invites them inside for egg nog. The conversation is left on pause. 

\---

Dylan keeps his distance for a day or two. He probably shouldn't have because he finds out what Roxie and her possible step brother were trying to do : ruin the wedding, trying to get them called off. It's mean and petty and not what Dylan expected from Roxie. He gets that she has a hard time letting go of the image of her father but Jack seems genuinely in love with Rose.

But when Dylan finds Roxie at their boutique, she is in full wedding planner mode. He's glad she's changed her mind about the wedding. It's nice, to get to see her in this element, before he leaves. She really is good at this. He was right, not to drag her along with him all those years ago.

He hates saying goodbye but this time he wants to do this right. His childhood home is packed up and he should leave. He has no reason to stay in Denver.

Saying goodbye doesn't really go well. He leaves Roxie mad and disappointed. He would like to stay for Rose'a wedding. But he doesn't feel like he should.

\--- 

He grapples with the decision of whether to stay or go. He's all done in Denver. But his enduring love for the Oaks' (and Roxie especially) makes him decide to stay. What's a few more days, he's out of the house long before January anyway. 

His re-entrance goes about as well as his goodbye did. Roxie is hurrying off somewhere and hits him with her car. Dylan only feels woozy, so he joins Roxie on her spy mission. 

They follow Charlie to an empty building where talks with a woman about something. Luckily Dylan has his camera with him so they can use it to try to see better what's going on, take some pictures. Although it doesn't really help. Neither one has any clue about what Charlie is doing. 

But it does give him a chance to be physically close with Roxie again. She still smells so good. 

But the overall situation is weird and their spying gives them no answers, only questions. 

Until the next day, when Roxie calls Dylan, crying about CJB Bridal, and how it's Jack and Charlie's company that will put theirs out of business. Just when Roxie was coming around on Jack and her mother moving on.

_Roxie: At least she had the guts to take a second chance._

Dylan barely breaths. This is his shot.

_Dylan: What about you?_

_Roxie: I guess I… I guess I was just waiting for that perfect moment._

A part of him has been prepping this speech since he saw her line dancing in her Mom's living room. Roxie gave him the perfect metafor. Because they have always been similar like this.

_Dylan: See, that’s where we’re the same, Rox. I’m always waiting for that perfect moment too but sometimes I, I wait too long and I miss my opportunity completely. But I’m trying to not let that happen again. I’m looking for a second chance at a perfect shot. Right now._

Roxie waits for him to make a move, and he does. He moves his face towards hers, slowly, so at any moment she can pull away. But she doesn't. Not until the moment is broken by walkie talkie static. It reminds Roxie how he broke her heart, so she does the same to him. 

_Roxie: I’m sorry, Dylan, but I can’t. I can’t. I’m looking for forever, and that’s never been you._

She leaves. He wants to tell her that he is forever, always has been for her. But he's still supposed to leave Denver soon. He's still not sure where he will end up. He has a lot of thinking to do before he can promise her anything.

\--- 

Jack manages to fix things with CJB Bridal and Custom Cufflinks can stay in business. Rose and Jack get a beautiful Christmas Eve wedding like they wanted. 

Dylan was the photographer, capturing every beautiful moment of the ceremony and the reception. He really enjoys it. Maybe he could do this for the rest of his life. Of course, that depends on another question regarding the rest of his life. 

He finds Roxie and she of course looks radiant. He should be taking more pictures but if things go the way he wants them to, Rose will probably forgive him for the break.

_Dylan: Can I have a minute?_ He takes off his camera and they start dancing together slowly. That's a good sign. 

_Dylan: You did a fantastic job with this wedding._

_Roxie: Thanks. I think my Mom’s actually really happy._

He feels nervous but also he feels surer than the first time he did this. They were so young then. But he got a yes from her before. Hopefully he will again.

_Dylan: The thing is, I was looking for someone to help me, plan a wedding too._

_Roxie: Really?_

_Dylan: Yeah._

_Roxie: You’ve come to the right person._

Roxie knows where this is going and she's playing along. That's s very good sign. They still have things to talk about but Dylan is feeling hopeful they can work everything out.

 _Dylan: But it has to be very special._

_Roxie: Do you know what you want?_

_Dylan: Yes. I always have._

He can tell Roxie can hear the sincerity in his words. He didn't leave because he didn't love her. And he never stopped.

 _Roxie: What did you have in mind?_

_Dylan: Just a simple ceremony._

_Roxie: OK._

__Dylan: A few close friends, family._ _

_Roxie: Are you, um. Are you the groom?_

_Dylan: I hope so._

_Roxie: I just, cos sometimes the groom isn’t into the whole wedding thing. His bride is–_

When it comes to their wedding, he will give her everything she wants. But he wants to be involved.

_Dylan: I am. I’m in it forever. The thing is, I need a bride, who’s in it forever too. You think you can handle that?_

_Roxie: Handle? Yeah, you’ve come to the right person. We are a full service business._

They kiss, and Dylan knows it's s bit tacky to propose at someone else's wedding but this is the reception and neither Rose nor Jack seem to mind. He also knows soon they will get both the wedding and marriage they've waited too long for. They've always been forever. Soon they will make it official.


End file.
